Inside...
by the Umbra
Summary: a peek inside everyone's favorte perky, petite warrior


Inside  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, thanks! See ya in the quad!" The small woman in the bright yellow jumper bounced and waved as two garden students walked away, their heads together as they talked.   
  
He watched her as she bounced off down the hall, as perky and chipper as ever he'd seen her, but somehow he just knew that she couldn't possibly be as happy as she seemed ALL the time. He decided that this day he would follow her, staying out of her line of sight and try to ascertain who the REAL Selphie was. He had been trained in espionage after all…it would be a piece of cake.   
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He followed her to the Quad and watched as she tripped over to the float that was in the mid stages of assembly. The place was a mess; filled with lumber and crepe paper and all manner of odds and ends with which to decorate the float for the Garden Festival. There were a couple of enterprising young men who were busily trying to finish the construction of the float's frame and Selphie was in their midst, cheering them on.   
  
"C'mon guys-just a little higher!" She pointed one dainty finger up at the spot where the beam needed to be fastened. "WooHoo! Perfect! Now, Trevor, you scoot up there and get it fixed in place, 'kay?"  
  
The designated SeeD candidate scurried up a ladder and industriously fastened the two beams together.   
  
"Okay Miss Tilmitt, It's all ready to go!" Trevor replied with a flourish, almost falling off the ladder in the process.   
  
Selphie's shadow smirked and covered his mouth with one hand so as not to be heard laughing. It was very apparent that the students helping Selphie were there because they were trying to impress her. Sadly though, the Garden Committee seemed to only consist of the perky SeeD and four male students. He could remember when the Garden Committee had attracted many, many more students, all eager to participate and support their school. Unfortunately people just weren't as concerned about extracurricular activities as they once had been. He felt badly for Selphie and wondered if the lack of participation caused her any distress as she was always the first to support any Garden activity and was always enthusiastic in entreating others to participate as well. For a moment he was tempted to go forward out of his hiding place and offer to help with the construction, he had, after all, promised at one point that he would help. However, he decided to put that off until he'd finished his surveillance.   
  
The construction went on for some time, Selphie always encouraging and directing the others. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty however. She was just as industrious as the others in the actual construction of the float, hammering and sawing with great enthusiasm. Finally, it was time for the students helping her to get back to their studies.   
  
"Bye guys! Thanks ever so for comin' t'help!" Selphie chirped as the students waved and left the quad. She stood silently for a few moments contemplating the days work. Her expression was unreadable, her green eyes shrouded from view. "Well, it's getting' there, slow but sure. We'll have you fixed up 'n' pretty in no time!" She patted the side of the float affectionately and turned to leave the quad.   
  
Staying out of sight, he followed her to her next destination, the cafeteria. It was a logical place for her to go next, all of her friends hung out there in their free time. Sure enough, Irvine was already waiting at a table with Zell and Quistis. Quickly retrieving her lunch, she skipped over to the table and plunked herself down next to Irvine. The tall sharpshooter reached around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug before continuing his conversation with Zell.   
  
"Yeah, she was a real beaut all right, an' just the sort I'm thinkin' you'd be wantin' t'go fer Zell."  
  
"Who was?" Selphie asked brightly  
  
"Some gal who was hittin' on Irvine earlier." Zell commented.   
  
"Zell!" Quistis punched him in the arm.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
Selphie pulled a face and nudged Irvine with her shoulder. "Just about all the girls hit of Irvine, you'll have to be a little more specific Zell." She wrinkled her nose and grinned at Zell to show that she wasn't upset by his comment, but her shadow suspected otherwise. For a split second the façade had cracked.   
  
"That new girl, um, Trinna. Yeah, that's the one, with the dark hair?" Zell pointed to a girl sitting across the cafeteria with three others. They were all speaking quietly with their heads together. Every so often they'd look over at Irvine and giggle madly. Selphie regarded them for a moment and then turned back to her friends.   
  
"Oh yeah, her. I met her the other day, she's really nice. I asked her to join the Garden Festival Committee, but she said she didn't think she'd have time." Selphie shrugged and grinned, "Not to worry though, I'll get her on it eventually!"   
  
"How's the float coming along?" Quistis asked softly.   
  
"Oh, it's commin' along. It's slow going with only four helpers, but the guys are strong and work hard. We'll have the float ready for the parade."  
  
"I'll try to make some more time to come and help Selphie, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, classes keep me terribly busy, you know?"   
  
"Oh, sure Quis, I know. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!" Selphie smiled again and looked down at her empty tray.   
  
"Wow…that didn't take long. Oh well, breaktime's over! I've got to go and talk to Headmaster Cid and then get to my training. So much to do and so little time in which to do it."" She laughed and rose with her tray. "See you guys later?"  
  
Her friends all nodded and then resumed their conversation as Selphie tripped away.   
  
Her shadow continued to follow her throughout the rest of the day. There were some few times when he of course, couldn't follow her, but for the most part she was a very visible person and he kept his eye on her. She seemed always, friendly and vibrant. She stopped frequently to talk to newer students, greeted old friends with enthusiasm and seemed to be involved in more than he'd ever realized. In addition to the weapons classes she had been assigned to teach, she was tutoring students in computer programming. She'd volunteered to help the headmaster with the updating of the Garden's enrollment process and made sure that the absentminded man was keeping his appointments. She was everywhere and knew everyone and had a smile for all. He couldn't figure out how she did it. Just in following and observing her he was exhausted. More than once he'd wanted to deal harshy with people who were less than polite to the tiny warrior, yet Selphie always managed to take everything in stride.   
  
Finally, the day was over and done. Selphie had dined with her friends and seemed unconcerned at the absence of Irvine at the table. She chatted with Quistis and Rinoa amicably and left them at their rooms. He had almost decided to turn in for the night himself when he heard her door crack open down the hall. Hiding quickly he watched as Selphie's head popped out of her dorm room and peered up and down the seemingly empty hallway. She emerged and he was shocked to see her wearing not her usual bright yellow jumper, but rather a dark tee shirt and leggings. Padding down the hall quietly, her nunchaku in her hand she made her way not to the training center but to one of the sparring rooms.   
  
Making his way up to the viewing deck, he sat and watched as she first stretched, then went through some basic moves in order to warm up. There was a certain grace in her movements that he had observed before, but he'd never really watched her in this fashion. He'd never seen her practicing like she was now, always he'd seen her in battle, when lives were on the line. Now, she had only one goal and that was perfection. The nunchaku blurred as she swung them round about her body in graceful motions. It was almost hypnotic to watch.  
  
He was therefore rather surprised when, which a vicious yell, she pounced on the training dummy standing in the room's corner. Her blows were quick and fierce. While the grace was still present, there was a fierceness that he'd rarely seen. Her pettite body moved with startling quickness, dodging imaginary attacks and raining continuous blows upon her imagined foe. It was amazing. He smiled as he realized how truly gifted she was as a warrior and counted himself lucky to have been fighting alongside her when they had all helped defeat the Sorceress Ultimicia. The routine continued and he was impressed once more with her endurance as well. So much power and strength in such a tiny person.   
  
At last her movements slowed and become more controlled as she finished her training routine. He watched her grab a towel from a shelf on one wall and dab at her forehead and the back of her neck. Her small face was devoid of it's normal happy smile and he realized suddenly that the grave seriousness he observed was not a rare expression on her face. The dark shrouded thoughtfulness that he'd seen in her eyes when she'd regarded the float returned. The somber facial expression as she'd nudged Irvine was developed fully. He realized that he was seeing a side of the young woman that he'd never seen fully before, only hints and flashes in rare moments.   
  
This was something new.   
  
He stuck to the shadows and followed her as she made her way through the school, a tiny dark form that flitted from shadow to shadow in the darkened hallways. Eventually she made her way to the grand ballroom. Opening the door quietly she slipped inside and disappeared into the darkness.   
  
Entering after her he scanned the room that was lit only by the starlight streaming through the glass domed ceiling. The place was eerily silent and the tiniest noises seemed to be amplified enormously. With catlike stealth he moved across the dance floor towards the balconies. He'd noticed that a small breeze was gently rustling the leaves on some of the potted plants near the door. Someone, Selphie no doubt, was outside. As He approached the door, ready to surprise his friend with a rare smile and a compliment on her training routine, but stopped when he heard the sound of soft crying.   
  
Opening the door fully he stepped outside and saw that she was sitting, her knees pressed to her chest and her head bowed. She was so small and vulnerable as she sat there crying softly. He understood then the aggressiveness of her training routine. It wasn't just practice for her, but a way of releasing all the pent up emotions stored throughout the day. Kneeling beside her he placed an arm around her shoulder.   
  
He was startled when she leaned into him, turning her head against his shoulder and burying her face against his chest. She didn't jump or start at his sudden presence, she simply accepted his embrace. He put his other arm about her and held her close while sobs racked her body. He was amazed to note that, while she cried a great deal she made almost no noise whatsoever, she simply cried.   
  
Eventually her crying ceased and she no longer shook in his arms. He sat there holding her quietly, resting his head against hers, waiting.   
  
"I'd wondered if you'd follow me out here." She whispered softly.   
  
He drew back and stared at her hard. "You knew?"  
  
Selphie smiled gently and looked up at him, her emerald green eyes reflecting the starlight. "Of course I knew silly, I'm trained well enough to know when I'm being tailed." The smile that played at the corners of her lips was the familiar smile he knew so well.   
  
"Then why?" his expression was confused.   
  
"I figured if you wanted to know bad enough, you had every right to know."  
  
"You do this a lot?" his brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"As often as I need to, when I've had a really bad day or something." She shrugged and looked up at the stars, relaxing against the arm that was still wrapped about her shoulders. He studied her profile and saw no anger or hurt, only peace.   
  
"But, you've always said that we should be open with one another about how we feel?"  
  
"Sure, and I do. I tell people when I'm disappointed or let them know that I don't think an action or a word is inappropriate. But they don't need to be made to feel bad by me, seeing how badly I'm hurt. That'd be selfish of me I think. So, I just save it up and let it all out in the training room, then come here to have a good cry and watch the stars."  
  
"Don't you feel lonely?" He suddenly recalled any number of occasions when a word from himself might have harmed the tiny woman seated beside him.   
  
She nodded her head, her brown hair bouncing against her face. "Sometimes, maybe a little bit. But, I know my friends love me so it's okay."  
  
"Selphie, I-"   
  
"Shhh." She placed her fingers against his lips. "Don't apologize. People hurt each other sometimes, through a word or an action and don't even know it, and that's okay. I can forgive 'em for that, but there's no point in making them feel bad too." She leaned her head against his shoulder again and sighed happily. "You know though, you're the only person who's ever followed me? Thanks for caring enough to do that."  
  
He sat there, puzzled for a few moments. "Selphie, I was just curious, I mean, I didn't think anyone could be happy ALL the time…"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But why'd you even wonder?"  
  
"Well, because you're my friend..." he trailed off.   
  
"..and…" she drew out the word in a teasing manner.   
  
He couldn't help laughing, "and because I care about you I guess."  
  
"See? She turned her head and regarded him with those green eyes once more, "thank you for caring so much."   
  
Squall leaned his head back against hers as she returned her gaze to the heavens and together they sat and watched the stars, two friends brought together, bound by a friendship tempered and strong. 


End file.
